


a hunter's game

by futaloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Double Futa, F/F, Foreplay, Futanari, Girl Penis, Knifeplay, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, blood mentioned only for a sec, choevi, choevi deserves more love, chovi, horsecock vivi supremacy, mean dom yerim, sadist yerim, sub baby vivi, virry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futaloona/pseuds/futaloona
Summary: vivi is feeling a little down and her girlfriend yerim thinks she can help with that
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Viian Wong | ViVi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	a hunter's game

**Author's Note:**

> hi homies ♡✧( ु•⌄• ) !!! I'm so happy to finally have a story of choevi out, they're one of my fav pairs! hehe and if anyone cares, then I kinda already have an idea for a future fic for them :D but first, I really hope you enjoy reading this one :>
> 
> for those who regularly attend the vivi horsecock discussions meetings, last week went great!! remember that next Tuesday, we'll be doing a potluck heheh see ya there gg :}

"AAAH FUCKING HELL!" Vivi screamed at the dressed up worker that jumped out in front of them from nowhere. Yerim burst out laughing at how much her girlfriend was failing to act tough at the haunted house they were stumbling through.

"See, baby, I told you that you wouldn't be able to handle it. You almost punched that poor spooky nurse!" Yerim teased and continued to chuckle.

Vivi rolled her eyes in annoyance and gave her girlfriend's tummy a huge poke. She did her best to hide her true emotions. "HA! If you believed that scared me-"

"BUT IT DID BABY! IT DID SCARY YOU! JUST ADMIT IT! HAHAHA YOU'RE PRACTICALLY STILL SHIVERING!" Yerim's playful teasing bounced off the walls along with her menacing laughter.

"Ohh suuure! Say it loud enough so the zombies waiting in the next room can hear it, too!" Vivi yelled in a hushed tone.

This wasn't like Vivi. Yerim knew the girl like the back of her hand. She sometimes got a rush out of being afraid, so why was she acting out instead of laughing along with her? 

Yerim stopped walking, turned to the side to look at her lover, and took both her hands in hers before speaking. "Mm, baby is everything okay? Is there something bothering you that you're not telling me?" 

Vivi was taken aback, but she should've known better. She thought she'd been hiding her feelings well, but she could honestly never get anything past Yerim.

She squeezed her girl's hands and spoke softly as a tear ran down her face. "I got fired today. I'm sorry I should've told you earlier, but I didn't want to ruin the amazing Spooky Week you had planned for us! I know how much it means to you." 

"OH NO, BABY! You should've ruined the plans, I don't care about them, but I DO care about my beautiful and unbelievably incredible girlfriend. Do you want to get out of here and have a shoulder to cry on while we eat a bucket of rocky road?"

Yerim made cute kissy noises to make Vivi smile and get her to stop crying before she had an emotional breakdown in the middle of the haunted house.

Vivi chuckled adorably with a sigh of relief as she began to walk towards the direction of where the exit was located, with Yerim's dark stare following her every move. She adored her orange haired girlfriend so much, but she'd also just lied to her cute face.

It was obvious that Vivi needed to be distracted. She should be thinking of something else other than her bad news, and what better way to get her mind off of it than with an amazing orgasm? Yerim was definitely the perfect girl for the job! 

The lovebirds at last found the exit and a cold breeze welcomed them as they pushed the door that was basically the cheat sheet to leaving the spooky building early.

Vivi shivered uncontrollably on the walk back to their car in the full parking lot. A lightbulb lit up brightly inside Yerim's mind as she scanned the area and decisively put together a plan.The lot had a couple of random people hanging about, but there seemed to be an empty spot behind the abandoned porta potties. 

Just as the older girl pulled the car keys out of her pockets and was about to unlock the vehicle doors, her eyesight was gone. "Um, Yerimmie? Is this another game, hm? Can't it wait til we get home a-" 

A rough dark snicker from her girlfriend birthed billions of goosebumps throughout the older girl's upper body. The lower half of her body also got the memo, she was a puppet in the palm of Yerim's hand. Yes, even something as small as her laugh got her appendage craving more. She was a drug Vivi would never ever check into rehab for.

"No. I don't think it can wait at all." Yerim inched close enough to press her growing member against Vivi's firm ass. A surprised gasp escaped the visionless woman. 

"Yerim… In public? A-are you sure? It's so cold an-" 

"Baby, just shut up and get this pretty big ass of yours moving before I decide to strip you naked right here and now." She spoke with a dominant tone that was Vivi's weakness. 

The kind of tone that would have you questioning how you somehow found yourself on your knees, hands behind your back, and ready to present yourself to your master. 

Yerim was Vivi's master. 

Even with being years older, Vivi loved being the submissive, the baby, the pillow princess. She was great at it! If she could get paid to be her ruler's lapdog for the rest of her life, Vivi would take that offer in an instant. 

It had taken a while to get to their destination, but when they finally did, Vivi's eyesight was given back to her. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was a tall and very rusty chain link fence.

Vivi kept the befuddled look on her face as she turned around to ask the dark haired girl what she had in mind. Vivi was a smart girl, so she understood that this was obviously a plan for her to be distracted from her being fired. Sexual things were always Yerim's go to move, master of her craft. 

But even with being a smart girl, she didn't understand what possible sexual activity they would be in the mood to do behind grody, lockable poop closets and an ugly oxidized fence.

Yerim's sultry gaze never wavered as she pulled off her jacket and took off her black undershirt from underneath her blouse. 

"I know what you're probably thinking. But trust me when I say you need this. And maybe I need this, too. It's been two days since we fucked so stop being selfish." 

Yerim pulled out the purple pocket knife from the back of her jeans and started to stab the undershirt a couple of times until she was able to rip it apart for good reason.

"Yer-" Before she could even finish saying her girlfriend's name, Vivi's bottom lip received a poke from the very sharp blade. A chill traveled down her spine when she locked eyes with the younger woman. 

"Baby, shhh. The fun's about to start!" Yerim brightly said, followed with sinister laughter. She came closer to her and pressed her lips against Vivi's. The cool steel felt nice wedged between their mouths. 

Yerim parted her lips enough for her tongue to slither through, tasting the tip of the knife and asking permission to enter Vivi's mouth. As soon as she granted the tongue access, Yerim lowered the blade from their faces and lightly swung in the middle of their exposed collarbones and necks.

They were so intoxicated with each other's sweet spit and tongue battle that it didn't matter to them whether they accidentally got nicked by it. 

"So baby, what's the plan?" Vivi moaned as she gasped for air in between kisses.

"How about you just worry about not cumming so fast this time, huh? My precious Doe?" Vivi let out a whimper, affected by the way Yerim was taunting her and using the nickname she loved so much.

The younger girl paused the makeout session and grabbed the torn pieces of her shirt she'd ripped apart earlier. She began to use the fabric as a way to tie her sullen impatient girlfriend to the fence.

Vivi winced when her wrist and soft palm made contact against the rusty fence. She pulled her left hand a bit forward to test how strong the fabric was. Apparently, it was very strong.

Once Yerim completed tying up her right hand, she took a step back and looked at the older woman. Damn did she look hot. Her privates were doing the Carlton dance inside her pants because she loved being in control of Vivi. 

And even more, she loved to humiliate her. Judging by the look of her tied up lover's face, so did she. 

They hadn't tried anything in public before, but it had always been on top of their sex bucket list. Since Vivi's day had been so bad, Yerim thought they could dip their toe first into this kink instead of jumping in with no floaties, hidden away behind the disgusting sewer stalls. 

Even though the lighting there was as dim as a creepy back alley, Yerim caught movement centrally located in her victim's leggings. She never understood how Vivi could laugh along with being playfully bullied, but the joking stopped as soon as the situation became sexually charged. 

So, it was no surprise to Yerim when her binded up girlfriend was squirming around trying to hide her flushed face. This was a game they were used to and enjoyed a lot in the safety of their home, so at least they were smart enough to set boundaries.

"Safe words, baby?" 

"Bow and Arrow."

"Good girl. And now the real safe words?" 

"Shoot Me." 

"That's my good Little Doe. I was afraid you might've forgotten for a second. Now relax baby, Huntress is going to take care of you." 

Yes, it's true. This sex-crazed in love couple relished in many sexual acts, roleplaying as well. Their favorite kind was pretending to be an innocent cute pet who needed to survive the huntress and her most dangerous game.

Vivi pressed her legs together, trying hard not to show how much she'd grown when the nicknames were said out loud. There was nothing better than the way Yerim said them too, with such lasciviousness and ruthlessness. 

"Oh? What is Little Doe hiding?" Yerim had stepped up closer and was in front of Vivi's face now. Yerim's lips almost touched her ears when she whispered, "I think it's adorable how much you're trying to hide it."

A cute snicker from her echoed through Vivi's head and all it did was heighten her horny senses. Her only response since she'd been called her favorite pet name, had been nothing but whines and panted breaths. 

Inside the younger girl's mind, she was rejoicing and laughing menacingly like a villain who just defeated their greatness nemesis. It was a pleasure every time she got to watch this woman squirm and suffer underneath her, and it was all because of what her voice demanded. 

She especially enjoyed how fast she could get a reaction out of her. Vivi's cock hadn't even been touched and yet she was acting like she could blow any minute now. 

Yerim smirked nefariously as she placed her knife against Vivi's cheek, and slowly descended down to her crotch area. She aimed the tip to do a little bit of poking around her girlfriend's privates. 

The orange haired girl gasped for two reasons: It excited her whenever a blade was near a sensitive area, but also because she heard laughter behind them nearby and that had surprised her. It's almost like she'd forgotten they were outside. 

"H-huntress? Can't we continue thi- Ahhh! Wha-" Unable to finish her sentence, Vivi's breath escaped her as she witnessed Yerim excitedly get down on her knees in front of her, and tearing a hole in her leggings with the pocketknife. 

"Huntress would like it if Little Doe wouldn't speak anymore. Unless it's the safe words, do I make myself clear?" Vivi shook her head and sucked in her bottom lip in order to stay quiet for the meantime. 

"I'm doing this for your own good! Wouldn't want those people in the parking lot to hear us, right?" Yerim evilly giggled and looked up to fire a wink at her.

She got back to the task in front of her which involved stretching out the tear in the leggings after placing the knife on the ground. Yerim's eyes lit up when she saw the pretty light pink underwear her girlfriend was wearing. 

They were decorated in rainbow colored words all over that said "Pew! Pew!" and a unicorn character in rainbow fur with a horn that shoots lasers from the tip. She adored it so much whenever Vivi wore this because it was a truest depiction of the woman she was dearly in love with.

To no one's surprise, especially the crouched girl, there was her member straining for its life against the underwear. Yerim inched closer and put her cheek right up on it so she could feel it twitching awake. 

Though it was still around sixty degree Fahrenheit weather in the evening, it didn't seem to affect Vivi. It currently looked like she was at her eighty percent full length. Yes, it did please The Huntress enough, but she preferred it when she was at 100%. All or nothing. 

"Seriously, Little Doe? This is all you could give me on a spontaneous night out?" Yerim clicked her tongue in disapproval and disappointment. "This just won't do."

Vivi quickly sucked in her breath, trying to make sure she wouldn't accidentally respond to her dom. She still remembers how much trouble she got in last time for not obeying the rules. Right now, she was just doing her best to enjoy this and not cum so quickly. Another rule she wanted to comply with since she was absolutely terrible at it.

Yerim’s hand came up to caress the arousing appendage, still on the outside of the underwear, and made sure to squish it against her cheek that hadn't moved. Vivi’s breathing stopped for a moment while she took in the sensation she was currently feeling.

The Huntress was very dominant, but in small instances like this, her attitude became softened at the thought of how much she adored the horse cock-sized penis her girlfriend always carried around. Briefly, Yerim moaned softly and pressed light kisses against it. It’d been a while since she’d praised this beautiful huge cock, but it’ll still have to wait until next time.

Yerim planted her feet more firmly on the cold grass so she wouldn’t lose her balance while she used both hands to pull down the pink elastic band. As soon as she pulled past Vivi’s hips, it sprang out and smacked her on her nose.

“Very eager tonight, aren' twe?” Yerim chuckled as her hands reached back up to take hold of the solid dick and set her lips on the reddened tip to give it a peck.

Slowly, her lips parted to take in the whole head and she swirled her tongue around it, tasting how warm it was. Her hands motioned the appendage towards her over and over until she was able to fit half of it in her mouth, feeling it start to poke past her uvula. 

Vivi gritted her teeth while desperate moans tried escaping her. Whenever she was tied up, there was an unwritten rule that she wasn't allowed to move unless told otherwise. Although there was a hidden signal that gave her the clear to shift strongly if she needed to, and all it involved The Huntress uttering a single word.

"Now." Yerim mumbled with a mouth full of horsecock. She was normally more professional than this, but she didn't want to take her mouth away from her just yet. Saliva dripped down the corners of her lips then, and more tried to pour out when Vivi plunged forward with such intensity. 

Desperate and needy for her dom to take in all of her, Vivi continued thrusting forward into her mouth. She looked down for a second hoping to make eye contact with her lustful gaze, but then Yerim caught her and shook her head 'no'. Lifting her head back up to shut her eyelids tight, she let out a loud groan she'd been holding in since she'd vowed to stay quiet.

The Huntress rolled her eyes and spat out the dick in her mouth before she spoke. "I know that yell, Little Doe. Don't you fucking dare cum so soon or I'll leave you out here as punishment. It's pathetic, don't you agree? That you could finish so quickly?" The only response Vivi could fathom was tiny moans so that she knew she understood the consequences. But those tiny moans mostly exited because she was loving the mean remarks from her mean lover. 

Yerim was completely kidding of course, but it didn't hurt to playfully threaten her beautiful subby baby. It was a pleasure to see Vivi above her, eyebrows knitted so close and concentrated. She knew that the mean words thrown at her were the reason the orange haired woman was bright red, so unless safe words were used she wasn't going to play this game nice. 

"Come on! This is fucking embarrassing!! If you don't choke the shit out of me when I start devouring you again then I'm going to leave you and find some zombie in that mansion who will destroy my throat AND last longer since you're so incapable of it!" 

Yerim forced her head down the shaft again, but this time with less preparation so it would burn her going down. Vivi caught her off guard when the back of her throat was stabbed repeatedly with the cockhead.

Happily, Yerim wailed with her mouth full of meat while she watched her beautiful sub fight off tears. It seemed like she was battling really hard to not ejaculate right this moment inside the starving face hole. 

Yerim devoured the remaining inches and could now almost kiss Vivi's beautifully toned abs, if they were closer. The older woman screamed out when she felt her whole length so wet and sensitive. 

Yerim's chin was messily pressed up against her woman's shaved balls, drenched in the saliva that was pouring out of her from being deep-throated. 

She bobbed her head up and down, from the very top of the tip and all the way back down to her flawless stomach. And she kept up the speed until more tears rained down those adorable chubby cheeks. 

Stuttering sobs began to choke out of Vivi as she did her best to not release, but Yerim was out for blood tonight. She was not playing fair, but then again did she ever really? 

"B-bow a-" Yerim spatting out a mean laugh interrupted Vivi trying to say the fake safe words. 'Shoot Me' indicated that The Huntress was supposed to stop anything and everything no matter what. But the words 'Bow and Arrow' signified that Vivi was too close to call so if Yerim planned to also fuck the daylights out of her, it was now or never. 

"Poor Little Doe. Her useless cock couldn't last more than five minutes. Does the baby need to be taught how you're supposed to stay in control again?" 

Yerim palmed the very slippery tip, teasing a nonstop squirming and frenzied Vivi. Her other hand headed further to cup the soaked nutsack, gently massaging in order to get another rise out of her. Damn did she love the way Vivi let out those painfully wild sounds.

Yerim ducked her head to face her testicles and began to sloppily makeout with them as though they were her girlfriend's lips. This always drove the older woman insane, and Yerim needed to push her to the very edge.

She stopped using her hands, but kept her mouth messing around on the balls. Vivi's length slightly hit her cheek when she'd let go though she hadn't noticed since she was focused on stretching the pant's hole further. 

It was so wet down there that she was able to push two fingers inside Vivi's ass without problem. Of course that caused an uproar of heat and tightness inside of the tied up prey, there's no way she'd be able to last now.

"There we go. My brave Little Doe has done so well. Would you like The Huntress to probe you now?" She spoke with such a fierce attitude and wickedness in her eyes as she stood back up and looked Vivi in the eye, but kept her fingers inside her.

Vivii shook her head excitedly and bit her bottom lip really hard, so she wouldn't want to unintentionally respond and break the rules. Yerim, on the other hand, wasn't happy that she was basically ignored. 

"Speak." She spat out the word angrily.

"HHNNG YES PLEASE PLEASE FUCK ME HUNTRESS RIG-" Yerim applied force with her free hand against Little Doe's lips, to shut her up before they got discovered back there.  
She happily cheered by making cute noises. This was the rise she needed from Vivi! 

She took her fingers out and began to unbutton and unzip her jeans like a really cocky frat boy would, then took out the raging boner that'd been dying to come out and play, too. 

Wanting to provoke another reaction out of the panting binded up woman, she inched closer again and rubbed her head against the other already wet cock head.

Both girls led out lewd groans and whines from the skin to skin contact. However, Vivi was still having the most trouble with her pleasure than the other did. She was sure this sensation would tip her over and have her pouring the fuck out any second now.

"BO-OW AND AR-"

"YES I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME LITTLE DOE, BUT YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO HOLD IT IN UNTIL I SAY SO."  
Yerim half-laughed and half-moaned when she yelled this. 

Her gaze wandered below to stare at their pretty cocks kissing each other nonstop, and that's when she caught a glimpse of those healed scars peeking out from under Vivi's shirt. It had been a while.

"Little Doe, you've done amazing tonight, you know? The Huntress is so proud of you, why don't we make a memory out of it, yeah?" She spoke more softly this time because she really meant it, she had been proud that Vivi followed all her instructions. 

Yerim let the dicks fall when she let go of them, and leaned down to pick up the purple knife from the grass she'd left there. Knife play! Ah yes, they also loved knife play. It's only been forever since her prey had been carved.

Every time they were feeling stabby, it was always Yerim doing the work while Vivi played the victim. She enjoyed feeling the blade on her skin and her sadistic girlfriend loved to inflict the pain on her.

Yerim took her time giving Vivi a slow and loving kiss and caressed her cheek with her left palm. This might've been a sweet sentiment, but really she only did that to let her guard down so she'd be more surprised at the blade poking her v-line. 

She knew she succeeded when Vivi gasped into her mouth and whined from the pressure of being cut. Yerim pulled away from the kiss to see if she'd cut deep enough yet. The skin was reddening, but no blood had been drawn.

Without thinking, she forced it harder against the abdomen until she finally saw the real red she was waiting for. A happily but mischievous smile possessed Yerim's face. She got lost in the dark colored liquid and didn't realize she'd brought up a finger to swirl the blood around the skin.

She hadn't drawn a lot to begin with, but it was enough to please The Huntress' thirst for blood from her favorite pretty prey. Vivi continued to thrash about, wailing softly from the agony of the small wound. She wouldn't dare mutter any safe words though, because this distress was distracting her from releasing her growing load. 

Unlucky for her, Yerim snapped out of it and her lover's whimpers got more high-pitched and needy. Looks like it was finally time to finish the hunt.

Yerim licked away the slowly drying liquid from her finger and cleaned it away by rubbing it in her shirt. Then she went back to stroking her hard-on and held out her hand under Vivi's chin.

"Spit." Vivi complied in a hurry to not disappoint her. 

Yerim hummed in a delighted tone when she peeked at how much spit she'd given her, and applied it blissfully on her penis, rubbing it everywhere.

"Ready to cave in, Little Doe?" Vivi nodded impatiently with anguish, making a noise that sounded like 'mhmm', and with that Yerim waited no longer. 

Thinking she'd stretched her ass hole enough earlier, she aligned the head against Vivi's wrinkled ring and gritted her teeth when the tightness began to cover her cock. Goddamn, did she close up more than before? 

The orange haired woman cried out from the pain, but also was loving every second of it. Unable to move because she was still tied up, her back arched up and her head hit the rusty fence hard when it rolled back.

Yerim snapped her hips forward to bottom out inside her with one move, and suddenly she worried she would be the one to finish too quick. It just felt like heaven being inside her and maybe she'd also accidentally teased herself as well with all the fun she'd been having provoking Vivi. 

"Fuck, Little Doe! You're so tight and welcoming." She grabbed a fistful of Vivi's orange locks to wake her up and force her to look up at her. The soreness from the hair grab, binded up wrists, rusted material against her fair skin, the blade pokes, the teasing and now from getting pounded, was enough to drive the pillow princes fucking insane. 

Vivi was unable to keep her mouth closed anymore as she continued to whine in agony and wait to be given the all clear to explode everywhere. She did her best to keep eye contact with her dom, but her eyes kept trying to roll to the back of her head. 

"My sweet prey." Yerim murmured lovingly as she went on fucking the shit out of her girlfriend's hole. Her most favorite place ever. It was unbelievable how her soft side was starting to overtake her lust-filled mind. Vivi was so special she brought out every side of her. 

"Little Doe, Huntress needs you to climax soon with me, can you handle that?" It was a bit difficult for her to nod her head 'yes' in response since Yerim still had a strong hold on it, but she did her best. 

Vivi's aching cock was trapped, bobbing back and forth between both girls' clothed stomachs. She gave an unexpected louder moan when Yerim lifted one of her legs to her waist, trying to hit Vivi's prostate or whatever.

Yerim let go of the sunset colored hair and gripped Vivi's neck and pulled her in for a messy makeout session. Their tongues clashed, urgent and frantic for one another. Quickened moans and sighs was all they fed each other's mouths. 

Vivi's growing orgasm was too much to contain any longer, she stuttered out Yerim's roleplaying name the best she could before she at last gave in and made a mess all over their clothes. 

Yerim bit extremely hard into her girlfriend's bottom lip as she chased her own release, punishment for finishing seconds before her. She tasted small drops of blood just as she began to cum inside Vivi's tight canal. It was always the greatest thing in the world getting to pump that luscious ass full her seed. 

She kept thrusting until she was sure her cock had been emptied out into her weak prey. Vivi's whining and breathing was finally starting to calm down, a huge sigh of relief bolted out of her. Yerim decided it was time to untie her precious baby. 

Still buried deep inside her, the dark haired girl started to kiss every inch of her woman's flushed sweating face. She honestly didn't want to leave her hole at all, but it was obvious the poor baby was exhausted from another one of their games. 

"So, how about we go home and eat that pint of rocky road I promised my beautiful baby?" Yerim asked sweetly while she took Vivi's face into her hands.

"Mmm, I couldn't think of a better way to end this amazing date night." Vivi giggled happily and moved her face each side sideways to kiss Yerim's hands. 

As they pulled away from each other, the realization that they were still in public hit them hard. 

How the hell were they going to sneak back to their car in the middle of the lot, without getting caught naked..? 

Both girls looked at the other with the same nervous look and then bursted out into laughter. Yerim zipped up her pants and took off her sweater to offer it to Vivi so she could tie it around her waist, to hide that large hole the best they could.

Yerim bent down to give her a piggyback ride back to their vehicle and Vivi jumped on her back ready to go home at last. All the dramatics from before now forgotten, and the cute horny lovebirds were leaving, unaware of when the next hunt would commence.

**Author's Note:**

> https://curiouscat.qa/Iunitasfuta
> 
> thank you for reading!!   
> until next time ٩(^ᴗ^)۶♡


End file.
